


Deep down

by BecauseSin



Series: Multicolor [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two little drabbles, written for a ff.net forum challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Navy Blue - Gray

Sometimes he thought that his life had been swinging between blue and blue. And not any blue, but a navy one. That one which was dark as the dying day or the dawn before it was really a dawn. That blue that was dark but wasn’t dark enough to be black.

When Deliora destroyed his town, it was like night fell over his young self but just before darkness swallowed him, she had appeared. Ur, who saved him just in time.

And when everything seems to go well and night was about to leave, who had leave was Ur. Although this time at least he had the hope to find a better place, a place full of strong wizards and where he could grow stronger too.

In spite of the ups and downs of the way, he finally found a home to belong and, even when he became strong and was proud of his guild and himself, it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t bad, but something was missing. The blue was there, just like before the sun rise but it didn’t decide to do it.

Years passed by that way, and when it was time he found out what he had done to Lyon, even when he didn’t want to. The sky was dark again, even when it wasn’t enough to be night yet. Being his own life that way, he couldn’t understand how he could make the sun shine for someone else.

However, it seemed that he did, because she refused to leave him, refused to stop believing in him even when he didn’t. She was there for him in Tenrou Island, when a past that he didn’t know came back. She fought with him to protect the honor of their guild and then something even more important, as was life itself, their life and their friend’s one.

She was with him too in the worst moment, when everything got dark again just like the new power he received.

And, while snow didn’t stop falling over them in that world forgotten place, while their tears joined the snow, falling with no control, he asked himself if, since he was the one who got rid of the clouds for her maybe she would be the one who’d make the sun finally rise for him.


	2. Jade

Some people said that green was the jealous color and, if that was true, she should be covered by it. Green her clothes, green her hair, green her eyes, green even her skin.

She couldn’t avoid it, even when sometimes she felt it wasn’t fair for the others. She loved them, she loved everyone and she would do anything for those people who had accepted her in spite of everything she did.

Even so, there was someone who she loved more than any other person in the world. And that was exactly the problem. That even when she loved her guild, she couldn’t stop feeling jealousy when someone else was near him. When she just joined, the feeling was so intense that she almost drowned in it.

However, there were people who said that time heals everything and maybe that was true too.

Before, when her feelings had appeared for the first time, her jealous were of a bright green, blinding, which cover everything else. As the days, months, and even years passed by, that emotion softened.

It was because she grew up, she changed and, oddly enough, he did it too. At some moment, they stopped being just a he and a she and instead they became a team.

Maybe that was inevitable from the start, since their magics were so compatible, but she knew it wasn’t just that. It was trust, understanding, affection and, maybe, something else.

And, although jealousy was still there, now it was a calmer feeling, like a jade green, that was still green but it was softened a little by the blue of the calmness which make her feel every day more confident.

And, who knows, maybe one day, that jade will disappear too.


End file.
